Horchata Records
History In 1992, Parker Jacobs and Steve Barrett wrote a song called "Horchata" as an ode to the delicious mexican rice drink. (This song was later more fully realized and recorded by GOGO13 in 1994). From that point, Parker used the name "Horchata Productions" as an umbrella branding for any of his creative projects. First used for local shows for GOGO13 in Utah and The Aquabats in California ("Horchata Productions Presents...") Later once demo tapes were recorded, the name "Horchata Records" was printed on them, although it was by no means a legitimate record label at the time - independent or otherwise. 1994's Toy Guns and Pixy Stix EP by GOGO13 would have been the first CD produced under the name Horchata Records, had it ever actually been released. But later that year, Christian Jacobs established the Horchata Records LLC with the release of The Return of the Aquabats!. Shortly thereafter, the ska-punk band, Attaboy Skip from Las Vegas were set to release their debut "Size 8 EP", and since they shared a few members, they asked if Parker to use the Horchata Records logo on it. So although there was not actual contractual or financial support, Attaboy Skip became a member of the Horchata Family, if only for a short time. Tyler Jacobs produced his student film, "Moot Local" for "Horchata Films", in 1995. Over the course of the next few years as The Aquabats gained label support and modest commercial success, the "Horchata" name was used for their mail order merchandising. Related bands (both real and fictional) in The Aquabats' universe were assumed to be on the Horchata Records label to perpetuate the band's mythos. In 1999, The Sandfleas released their EP "Four Songs Four Jerks" on Horchata Records, which was available through mail order and at their concerts. That same year, The Moon Monkeys released their EP, So Far, Far Out! as an Official Horchata Bootleg. Horchata produced a compilation in 2000 called Rice Capades, as the brain child of Parker Jacobs. This consisting of both new and old songs of "Horchata" bands, both real and fictional. This spawned a push to revive the idea behind Horchata Records, including an unfinished website. With the release of Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2 that year, The Aquabats found themselves without a label after the bankruptcy of Goldenvoice Records, so they released it under the Horchata Label in connection with Fearless Records. Digital Unicorn also released their debut album, Theirs Travel Began and Loaded The Dream on Horchata Records in 2001. Since the production of Yo Gabba Gabba and the formation of Magic Store Productions in 2006, the Horchata brand has been (debatably) put to rest. But the spirit and ideology of Horchata lives on with Magic Store, as well as Parker's own personal projects. Discography *Demo Tape O' Fun - GOGO13 1993 *Toy Guns and Pixy Stix EP - GOGO13 1994 (unreleased) *The Revenge of the Midget Punchers - The Aquabats 1994 *Bat Boy Demo Tape - The Aquabats 1996 *The Return of the Aquabats! - The Aquabats 1994 *Size 8 EP - Attaboy Skip 1995 *Four Songs Four Jerks - The Sandfleas 1999 *So Far, Far Out! - The Moon Monkeys 1999 *Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2 - The Aquabats 2000 (Horchata / Fearless) *Rice Capades Compilation 2000 *Theirs Travel Began and Loaded the Dream - Digital Unicorn 2001 Artists *Attaboy Skip *The Aquabats! *Cactus Pete *DJ SeaGhost * Digital Unicorn *GOGO13 *The Moon Monkeys *The MC Bat Commander *Obakemon *Planet V *Le Pigbat *The Poor, Poor Sods *The Sandfleas *The She-Goats *Tiki Tonga *The Up 'N' Downs *Wizzle Associated Bands *The Immortals *Majestic *The Mosleys *NU-TRA *The Soulutions Links :Website